In storage systems, data for a logical RAID volume is often striped across multiple storage devices to enhance data access speed and/or redundancy. Storage systems use parity information to provide redundancy for RAID volume data. Thus, if a storage device for the RAID volume fails, the parity information kept on other storage devices may be used to rebuild the lost data. In many storage systems that maintain RAID volumes, each time a stripe of volume data is written to storage, the stripe is decomposed into write requests that are each directed to a different storage device. One or more of these write requests may include parity information for the stripe. If a write request to a storage device fails, the storage device is dropped from the RAID volume. However, the corresponding parity information is still successfully written to storage (e.g., because it is directed to a different storage device). The storage system therefore uses this parity information when rebuilding RAID volume data for the dropped storage device.